


First/Last: Last

by Agent_Talis



Series: First/Last [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Talis/pseuds/Agent_Talis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's touch and go. I don't want you to die. Please not a last kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First/Last: Last

You look like a corpse, sunshine, so still… Those bloody tubes...

I hate it. Wake up.

_Please_ wake up.  

What did you think you were doing? You were trying to be a hero, weren’t you? Damnit Ray, haven’t I warned you ‘bout that?

I wish you could talk to me. You should be laughing at me right now.

I should be in that bed – not you.

WAKE UP!

I’ll give you anything to wake up. A car? A chain?

A… kiss…?

_(Please not a last kiss)_

…

Ray…? You …?

You want another?

You’re a demanding bugger, you know that?


End file.
